


醉酒不要在酒吧

by whitneywine



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 混邪RPS简而言之就是一个大米喝醉了，逆向性骚扰剧组（不是）的故事CP很多，含妞大米，喜大米，地铁米，地铁妞和扣大米提及注意：妞妞戏份较多，请不要挂我和骂我
Kudos: 1





	醉酒不要在酒吧

这只是个平白无奇的末场party，罗朱的巡演圆满结束，整个剧组都在酒吧狂欢。所以当Damien站到他旁边，问他能不能弹点什么的时候，斯蒂芬很快就点了点头同意。但是当Damien的声音随着歌曲消失，而奇怪的触感从他手指上传来时，他才发觉有什么不对。

斯蒂芬本以为是有人没注意把饮料撒到凳子上，毕竟在一个全是狂欢的酒吧，这不是什么新鲜事。但手指上温暖而柔软的触感告诉他似乎没这么简单，斯蒂芬愣了一下才反应过来含着他手指的是什么。

是Damien的嘴唇。

他低头，看见Damien半睁着眼跪在钢琴凳旁边晕晕乎乎地含着他的手指，舌尖在他的老茧上来回打转。对方看起来喝了不少，醉意一直烧到耳尖，热量在口腔中燃烧，糖果般地吮吸着他的手指。理智告诉斯蒂芬他应该立刻让这过界的动作停下来，但Damien在灯光下仿佛巧克力般的瞳孔让他移不开视线。

斯蒂芬庆幸钢琴在灯光照不到的地方，还没人发现酒吧这色情的一角。他像是被蛊惑了一样勾起自己，蹭过Damien的上颚，看着对方因为这个动作差点咬到他的手指，又委委屈屈地继续舔舐着他的指尖。也许一分钟，也许几分钟，斯蒂芬着迷地看着Damien靠在钢琴椅上，脸颊蹭着皮套，缓慢而又色情地玩着他的手指。时间像是静止了一样，连酒吧的嘈杂声都消失在他耳边，只剩下他皮肤上传来的鲜明而又仿佛幻觉的触感。

Damien像是玩够了他的手指，湿淋淋地用舌尖把他顶出来，寻找着下一处他能像糖果一样含着的地方。斯蒂芬被他看得发慌，电流一阵阵地从他脊背上传来。他甚至不确定Damien知不知道自己在干什么，刚才的动作到底是有意为之，还是只是酒精驱使下的心血来潮。

“怎么了？”声音突然从他背后传来，带着点好奇的疑惑。

斯蒂芬猛然转过身去，看见Nuno拿着杯橙汁站他身后，耸耸肩把杯口歪向他：“Damien喝醉了总是发疯，所以我老得看着他。他没干什么奇怪的事吧？”

斯蒂芬愣了一下，指尖的湿润鲜明地在他皮肤上存留，但是他该怎么开口，怎么把这样一件任何人都不会相信的事情告诉对方？所以他只是摇摇头，然后把Damien放到Nuno伸过来的胳膊里：“没什么，就只是喝多了，差点靠着钢琴睡着了。”

Nuno挑挑眉，尽管斯蒂芬知道这只是因为对Damien的无奈，但他心脏还是因为自己撒的谎言停了一拍。“他上次还直接睡在柜台下面了呢，”Nuno搂着扑在他身上的Damien的腰向他点点头，“我送他回酒店，帮我告诉别人一声。”

斯蒂芬点点头，然后像逃一样地离开现场。

  
Damien觉得自己热得发烫，脑子也晕晕乎乎地转不过来。他喝了多少？他只记得他好奇地点了酒吧度数最高的饮料，然后他……他干了什么来着？ 该死，酒吧为什么这么热，这里没有空调吗？他下意识地去解自己的扣子，然后被不知道哪里伸来的手打断。

“哇哦，你可不能在这里脱，要脱也等到酒店再脱。”他恍恍惚惚地抬头，看见Nuno左耳的耳夹。好吧……？现在是什么状况，拉丁情人con还是罗朱巡演？Damien皱着眉头想了一阵，但被酒精浸泡的脑子实在是让他没办法思考，所以他决定遵从自己的意愿，做他直觉让他干的事情。

  
Nuno没想到Damien会一下子亲上来。

Damien总是在外面比较羞涩的那个，尽管他知道对方在私下玩得有多开，但在陌生采访面前总会支支吾吾地说不出来话。他用余光环绕了下四周，确保没人注意到他们俩，然后按着Damien的后颈亲回去，啃咬着男孩的下唇，舌尖在对方虎牙上打转。

Damien很快就开始在他手下挣扎，醉得发晕的脑袋明显不能支持对方记得如何在亲吻时呼吸。Nuno放开手，戏谑地注意到Damien已经把自己的衣服解得差不多，只剩下最下面的几枚扣子摇摇欲坠地系在身上。好吧，他们绝对不能就这样回酒店，希望酒吧的卫生间能有足够大的隔间和足够长的清闲。

“你还能走路吧？”Nuno拍拍像只大型犬一样在他身上蹭的Damien，“我觉得我们可能得先去哪里解决一下。”

幸好的是，卫生间离他们所处的位置并不远，Nuno拖着人走了几步就看到那荧光绿的指示灯。他打开门，把“请勿进入”的标示推到门外，然后解脱似的把Damien推进去。

Damien比他整整高一头，还练了八年的拳击，而他又被对方嘴里的酒味熏得发昏，所以这大概就是他在Cyril从洗手台出来的时候完全没能阻止Damien猛地扑过去的原因。

  
Cyril完全没有预料到会有人扑到他身上然后开始蹭他的肩膀。他只是趁着狂欢的节点出来洗个手，顺便用冷水让自己清醒清醒，所以他一下子怔在原地，晃了晃神才认出来对方是Damien。对方明显醉得不清，晕晕乎乎地舔着他的脖颈，色情而甜腻地在他耳边喘气，然后在他反应过来前猛然跪到地上，脸靠在他牛仔裤的拉链上，呼吸喷在布料上。

Cyril下意识地阻止Damien的动作，扯着对方的肩膀想把人抬起来，然后才注意到刚刚翻手关好门的Nuno。“不……这是……”他手忙脚乱地想要解释，却又被Damien在他牛仔裤上的啃咬分了神，只能一边推着Damien的脑袋一边给Nuno打手势。

“啊，”Nuno扶了下额，这下麻烦了，他本来以为卫生间里面没人的。“嗯……总之事情就是你看起来的这样，然后如果要我翻译的话大概就是Damien正在尝试把你裤子扒下来。”

Cyril觉得自己的脑子已经不够用了，Nuno的话和Damien的动作混在一起，像纽约时代广场五颜六色的霓虹灯一样在他脑海里闪烁。而在他发出疑问之前，Damien已经把牙咬在他的裤链上，吐着舌尖叼着金属往下拽。

“嗯……你可能想进隔间，当然如果你想就在这里做我也无所谓。”Nuno在Damien成功之前把人从Cryil的裤子上拽开，然后舔着嘴唇看向他们无辜的受害者，“选一个？”

Cyril觉得自己才是最醉的那个，要不然他现在怎么会靠在隔间的门上，看着Damien伸出舌尖湿淋淋地咬他内裤上，揉搓着他的阴茎让他变硬，而后面甚至还有个Nuno正尝试拉下Damien的裤子做润滑。

“你确定要……？”他试探地开口，尽管他知道现在也没什么退路。

Nuno抬头，就像伊甸园的蛇，奇异魅惑而纯真，诱引着他一步步地向下。

“为什么不呢？”他歪歪头。

为什么不呢？Cyril低头，看见Damien正仰着头看他，棕色眼睛亮晶晶地闪烁，脸上带着醉酒特有的潮红。“Cyril，”对方眯起眼睛来笑，“你好可爱，真的，我从见到你就想这么干了。”

操，他不行了。Cyril无法控制自己的勃起，阴茎抵在Damien脸颊。舞台上的罗密欧和舞台后的Damien以一种奇妙的比例融合，让他既像个还没长大却偷摸摸摘下苹果的男孩，又像个会翘着嘴角唱歌的拉丁情人。

“他喝醉了真的很可爱对不对？”Nuno的声音从下面传来，手心捂热着刚刚挤出的润滑剂，“如果不看着指不定会被谁拐走。”

Cyril点点头表示同意，醉酒的Damien的确超出他的想象。事已至此他决定好好享受，反正他现在也没办法分辨这是梦境还是现实，不如就顺其自然。他低头去抚摸Damien的头发，沿着小小的发旋一直摸到对方后颈，感受对方在他手下的颤栗。Damien侧着脸沿着他的青筋下舔，自然而然地含住他的睾丸，因为酒精而高于常人体温的口腔温暖地包裹着他。Cyril下意识地按住Damien的后颈，而对方抬起头，眨着眼睛露出一个恶作剧前的笑容，然后猛然含住他的阴茎。

Cyril没忍住自己的呻吟。Damien嘴里还有酒精残留的温度，柔软而灵活，舌尖在他马眼上打转，轻巧地挤压着他的阴茎。Damien可能是他见过对口交最熟练的人，就算在醉酒时也知道该怎么把牙齿收起来，知道该如何让喉咙深处的软肉有规律地吮吸着他的龟头，如何让舌头缠绕在他的根部。

“嗯……”他听见Damien发出一声难耐的呻吟，声带的震动一直从喉咙传到他的阴茎。Nuno刚把一根手指塞进他身体里，带着老茧的指节熟练地在他体内开拓，另一只手在Damien已经抬头的阴茎上揉动。Cyril这个角度只能看见Damien牛仔裤下凸起的一坨，但他能明显感觉到Damien气息已经开始不稳，断断续续的呼吸喷在他胯下。也许是Nuno刚好碰到他前列腺，Damien猛然发出一声预料之外的呜咽，重心不稳地把他的阴茎又吞进了一大半，眼睛里一下子积起生理性泪水，因为上下夹攻而浑身颤抖。Cyril只觉得自己变得更硬，只想压着Damien的后颈让他含得更深，让他颤抖得更厉害，而他也的确这么做了。

等Cyril从头晕目眩的快感里缓回来，才发现自己已经无意识地射在Damien嘴里。他赶快拿着纸巾想让对方吐出来，而Damien只是恶作剧似的地看着他，然后在他面前咕咚一声咽下去，喉结挑衅似的滚动。

“你真的跟我想象得一样可爱，”Damien跪在地上歪头看他，舌尖漫不经心地吐出，而Cyril甚至还能看到上面残留的精液。

Nuno抽出手指，然后抬头去看Cyril。“你想来吗？”他搂着Damien的腰，让对方在他怀里敞开腿，斜斜地靠在他身上。

Cyril冲向他刚刚才释放的阴茎，但他还是摇了摇头，谁都能感受到Nuno对Damien那种隐藏在甜美笑容下面的占有欲，而他不想挑战这条底线。

Nuno从身侧掏出一个安全套，随意地套上，坐到马桶上，让Cyril看着Damien一点点地吞入他的阴茎。Damien晕晕乎乎地开始挺腰，撑着Nuno的手臂想要减缓这个过程。尽管刚才做了扩张，但是时间过于仓促，穴道仍然没有完全放软。Nuno掐着男孩的乳头让他放松，而Damien发出一声小小的呜咽下意识侧着头去亲对方的嘴唇。Cyril几乎能看到阴茎是怎么一点点地进入Damien的身体，然后把穴壁一层层地撑开。

尽管Nuno看起来不高（甚至跟Clemece差不多高），但是却能不费什么力气地托着Damien。Damien几乎就是坐在Nuno腿上，裤子勉强挂在脚边，阴茎挺立在小腹上，前液从龟头流出。Nuno一手揉捏着对方的乳尖，一手掐着对方的腰，既像是炫耀又像是挑衅地看着Cyril，牙齿轻轻咬着Damien的耳垂，诱惑着他踏入月光的陷阱。

Cryil觉得他可能在自己不知道的时候喝了太多，否则他怎么会仿佛被人下了药般的地握住Damien挺立的阴茎，撸动着对方的。Damien发出一声黏糊糊的呻吟，大腿根部颤栗着想让他放手，但很明显Nuno玩弄着他舌头的手指让他没办法说出清晰的话语，只能在喉咙深处发出猫儿似的低喘拒绝。

Nuno地抽插，感受到穴道开始不规律地收缩，痉挛地吮吸着他往更深处埋去。Damien明显马上就要高潮，牙齿时不时咬到他的手指，又下意识地舔舐着他道歉，呜咽着想让Cryil放开掐在他阴茎根部的手指。

“求你，Cryil……”Damien发出一声呜咽。

Nuno咬住Damien的后颈，然后射在对方体内。

  
Nuno花了一阵才把Damien从出租车里揪出来拽到酒店房间门口。Cyril提出要帮忙，但被他彬彬有礼地拒绝。天知道Damien会不会又干出什么意料之外的事，在卫生间被发现是他们的幸运，要是在其他地方他可不知道事情会发展成什么样子。

“你把房卡放哪里了？”Nuno拍拍Damien的肩膀，示意对方醒一醒。

“这里……”Damien摸索着伸向他牛仔裤后的口袋，然后把房卡抽出来。

刚一进屋，Damien就在Nuno身上蹭起来，看来刚才卫生间匆忙的一发还没满足对方，在Nuno能把人扔到床上前，Damien已经开始解自己的裤子了。

而就在这时，门铃突然响起来。

Nuno的确没想到门铃会突然响起来，应付一个劲在他身上蹭的Damien已经足够费心，而现在又有个不速之客来按响门铃。

“我去看眼是谁，”他推开的Damien，然后光着脚打开猫眼，看看是哪个不懂情趣的人来打扰他们难得的独处时光。

哦，好吧，是他还蛮喜欢的客人。Nuno靠在门边，把门锁打开一条缝，露出一个脑袋看向对方。

“怎么了？”

斯蒂芬有点窘迫地摇摇头，把手背在身后：“我就想问问Damien怎么样了，要找人去买点醒酒药吗？”

Nuno回头看了眼，Damien正抱着枕头在床上翻滚，似乎在半睡不睡的边缘挣扎。而一个小小的想法浮上他的心头。

“不如进来看看？我也不知道他需不需要醒酒药。”他打开门，侧着身子邀请斯蒂芬进来，眼神里带着点醉酒的诱惑。

斯蒂芬进门就看见Damien衣冠不整瘫地在床上，裤子都脱到脚边。他脸一下子红起来，而在他反应过来前，Nuno已经把他推倒在床上，双腿骑在他身上。

“等一下……”斯蒂芬想要让对方慢一点，但很明显Nuno没给他拒绝的机会。

“在酒吧时你脸都红透了，”Nuno灵巧地解开斯蒂芬的腰带，揉搓着对方尚未勃起的阴茎，“再说，难得在一个剧组，现在还是最后一天，你就不想干点什么吗？”

斯蒂芬犹豫了一下，视线不安地向Damien的方向飘忽。是的，他们的确是很久没做了，但说实在他们不就是这样的关系吗？隔离又亲密，心照不宣地维持着适当的距离。

Nuno注意到了斯蒂芬的犹豫，沿着视线看见Damien抱着枕头晕晕乎乎地蹭。哦，他忘了斯蒂芬不是Julio，还不习惯这样混乱的关系。“没关系，”他拉过Damien，亲上对方的嘴唇，但视线却看着斯蒂芬，“我会负责的”

“好孩子，你能一个人乖乖呆着吗？”Nuno转过头，看着Damien的眼神开始变化，从醉酒后无意识的撒娇变成某种秘而不谈的服从，这是他们之间的小秘密，是控制欲和被控制欲的巧妙融合，一段在项圈之上，而一段在项圈之下。他拽过Damien刚刚从自己脖子上扯下的领带，飞快地把对方的手绑在身后，然后满意地看着自己的小宠物因为被束缚而变得更加兴奋，摇摇晃晃地在床垫上喘息。

“现在你没什么要担心的了吧。”他回过头。

  
斯蒂芬觉得自己要爆炸了，半是因为酒精半是因为在他身上点的火。Nuno扭着腰骑他，手上的木质串珠手链晃晃悠悠地缠绕在对方小麦色的皮肤上，随着每一次腰的挺动而发出声响。他被抵着靠在床头，Nuno的腿紧紧夹着他不让他移动，对方就像是古时候的希腊神衹，掌控欲望也被欲望掌控，在太阳神的斥责下起舞，然后伸着舌尖与他接吻，让唾液在他们唇齿之间交换。

他挺起身发出一声呻吟，穴道紧紧地吮吸着他，诱惑着把他吞向更深处。斯蒂芬觉得自己在失去方向，不仅仅是他的阴茎，甚至他的身体也在被逐渐吞入，让他整个人都迷失在西班牙的阳光中，只能无望地追寻着对方的脚步。

这不是Nuno第一次骑他，在威廉退尔时对方就经常在排练结束后把他推到门后。但是，斯蒂芬稍微把视线从Nuno有汗珠滚落的胸膛上移开，他还是第一次看到这样的Damien。

Damien半跪在床上，小心翼翼地亲吻着Nuno的肩膀，被领带绑在背后的手让对方有点重心不稳，只能叉开腿尽力地保持平衡。斯蒂芬听见Damien喉咙深处的呜咽，像是祭坛上邪神的祭品，半眯着眼祈求Nuno给予他的快感。

“我说什么来着？好孩子要乖乖等待。”Nuno稍微分了点心，抬起手在对方小腹勾画，曲线和直线混合在灵巧的手指上，斯蒂芬能认出点像是翅膀的流线，却认不出整体的模样。但Damien似乎知道对方的想法，大腿一下子绷紧，发出一声带着哭喘的呻吟，后穴空虚地吮吸，前液从阴茎上流出。

  
Damien的确知道Nuno在画什么，甚至还知道每一条线代表的意义。

一个对方亲手设计的淫纹。

那是他们在最疯狂的时候干得事情，在希腊神话和寻找那些色情而背德的元素，然后把他们用最瑰丽的方式组合在一起，而当Nuno从怀里抽出那几张紫黑色的纹身贴时，Damien承认他只想跪在对方脚边，让他的sub把那些花纹刻在他的身上。他为此呜咽出声，屈服在自己的sub的暗示之下，任由对方在每一寸被触碰的皮肤上点起火焰。

Nuno挑起手指，让心形的最后一笔停在Damien的小腹，对方几乎已经是坐在床上，发软的大腿没办法撑起自己。偶尔为之的小小游戏尽管时间短暂，却深深地把烙印刻在对方脑海里。Nuno感受到一股控制欲的快感从他脊背升起，让他能把Damien的脑子烧成一团浆糊，除了他的命令别无他想。

斯蒂芬打断了Nuno的动作，用一记在对方身体里的冲刺拽回Nuno的分神。他掐着对方的腰，把自己深深地顶入穴道深处，逼出Nuno黏腻而色情的呻吟。

“现在可是我在操你，”他转过对方的头，啃咬着因为亲吻而发红的嘴唇，“总是分心可不好。”

Nuno轻巧地回吻回去，舌尖纠缠着舌尖：“那只能说你操得还不够用力，要不我怎么还有精力分心。”

斯蒂芬皱了下眉头，他不喜欢自己的权威收到挑战，就算是对方也不行。所以他猛然加快速度，感受到Nuno一下子颤抖地夹紧自己，穴道痉挛地吮吸，一阵一阵地抽搐。而在对方反应过来前，穴道已经颤栗着高潮，精液喷洒在自己的小腹上。他又在放软的穴道里抽插了几下，听见Nuno几声难耐的喘息，然后压着颤抖的肩膀射在对方体内。

  
Nuno飞速地把斯蒂芬推出房门，临走前还在对方脸上亲了一口。尽管这有失于他拉丁情人的一贯作风，但他强烈怀疑如果他再不去管Damien对方就要在床上晕过去了。

Nuno挥挥手，然后转头去看他靠在床头安静又难耐地等待着他的男孩。Damien在他视线从房门转回来的那一刻就发出一声呜咽，手腕在领带的束缚下不安地扭动。

“我猜你应该等不及我把你最喜欢的找出来了，”Nuno随手把衬衫套上，刚刚的高潮极大地减缓了他的急切，耐心重新回到他的身上，“要是我把把领带解开，你会乖乖的吗？”

“我……我会，”Damien咽下一口唾沫，他的sub像蛇一样的眼神总让他有一种成为猎物的威胁感，仿佛他马上就要被对方吞食入肚。

Nuno歪歪头，仿佛在思考这是不是个好主意，他跪在Damien大腿间，掐着对方早已挺立的乳尖，逼出几声压抑不住的呻吟。

“我想看你在我面前自慰。”他咬着Damien的嘴唇，把话语传递在唇齿之间。

Damien愣了一下，然后微弱地点点头，脸红到耳尖。他没有拒绝对方的权利，在这个游戏中对方就是唯一的国王，而自己除了服从没有其他的权利。

Damien含住自己的手指，斜跪在床上，确保Nuno能看到他是怎么舔着自己又把湿润的指尖一点点地塞入自己的后穴。穴壁急切地吮吸着他，未被满足的快感已经在他身上燃烧了太久。他发出一声压在喉咙深处的喘息，他能感受到Nuno的视线是如何集中在他身上，扫视着他颤栗的大腿和收缩着的后穴，一点点地把他打开，直到他在蛇的花园里燃成灰烬。

Nuno直起身，飞速地用领带在对方脖颈上打了个结，然后啃咬上Damien的嘴唇，缓慢地拎着布料的集中点，看着男孩一点点仰起头，因为微弱的窒息感而喘个不停。

“对，就是这样，你知道你喜欢什么不是吗？”他嘶嘶发声，“你最喜欢我拽着你的项圈，让你几乎无法呼吸，像是被蛇缠住的猎物，被抓住就再也没办法逃开。”Nuno听见Damien发出一声窒息的喘息，生理性泪水积聚在眼角，喉结微微颤抖地滚动，然后顺从地点点头，屈服在sub不能违抗的命令之下。

Nuno发出一声轻笑，膝盖蹭开Damien不自然夹紧的大腿，虎牙啃咬着对方柔软的耳垂。

“那就为我射出来，我的男孩。”

等Damien浑身酸痛头昏欲裂地被Nuno从床上叫醒已经是第二天的上午了，

“我昨晚干了什么？”他皱着眉头发问，看着自己身上深深浅浅的手印发呆，“我不会又发疯了吧。”

Nuno停顿了一下正在穿衣服的手，然后转身看向对方。

“你一定要冷静，”他摆摆手，看着Damien眯起眼。

“你昨晚完完全全地喝醉了，然后在我把你拎到卫生间时冲上去给Cryil口了一发，”他的话在说完前就被Damien猛断，

“我干了什么？！”

Nuno摊开手，示意Damien冷静一下，然后接着开口：“然后在我把你带回酒店的时候，斯蒂芬来敲门，我就跟他来了一发，然后顺便跟你来了那个小游戏。”

Damien完完全全地愣在原地，眼睛直直地望着他，Nuno带着抱歉地点点头，示意他没撒谎，然后看着Damien一下子埋在膝盖里，过了很久才传出自闭的一声， 

“……什么？”

“什么什么？”Nuno系上皮带，把衬衫的下摆塞一半到裤子里，漫不经心地回问。

“我还干了什么？”Damien捂着脸，思考着他能不能就地从这里消失。

Nuno停顿了一下，然后抬起头思考：“总之我之后去洗澡，没看着你，出来的时候你正在尝试给尼古拉斯打色情电话，从你手机外放的声音来看，小男孩马上就要被吓死了，我晚一点出来你大概就能直接打到tom那里了。”

Damien发出一整绝望的窒息声，“操，”他下意识地骂了句脏话。色情电话，天，他根本不知道他喝醉了到底会说什么，但从以前Julio的反应来看绝对不是什么好事。

“哦，还有，”Nuno把背带扣子扣起，咔哒一声卡在他背后，“我把电话挂断后你就开始用我的手机给John直播P站现场，放过社恐的老实人吧，我可不想被他瞪。”

Damien抬起手，示意Nuno不要再说了，他现在很崩溃，真的很崩溃，他完全不知道该怎么去面对整个剧组，尤其是他们今天还要一起坐飞机飞回法国。“然后呢？”他吐了口气，小心翼翼地问，期望着这就是结束。

Nuno耸耸肩：“没了，在John接通前你就在我腿上断片了，然后可怜的Nuno只能一个人负责把你扔到床上，腰酸背痛地睡一晚上。”

他停顿了一下，然后接着开口：“不过我还是很高兴你没给clemence她们打电话，那绝绝对对算性骚扰了，虽然我觉得你对其他人干的事也差不多。”他悲悯地拍拍Damien的肩膀，假装不是他在卫生间舔着嘴唇问Cyril要不要加入他们。

一阵沉默在他们中间回荡。

“我完蛋了对不对，”Damien打破沉默，“我觉得我现在出去就会被人打。”

Nuno披上外套，把衣服扔给Damien：“我觉得还好啦，惊吓比较多吧。”

“不管怎么样你现在必须要出门了，机场大巴在等着了。”

  
等Nuno终于拖着Damien从酒店里跑出来，其他人的行李已经都放好了。Damien低着头躲在他身后飞速地坐到大巴最后面，企图跟浅蓝色的坐垫混为一体。

“你想怎么办？”Nuno侧过头去问Damien，“到机场要一个小时，你要去道歉么？”

“明明你跟我一起干的，为什么你不用？”Damien小声地质问他，仍然在契而不舍地尝试把自己伪装成大巴上发灰的坐垫。

“我会啊，只不过等一会再去罢了。”Nuno用同样的音量回答对方，思考着昨晚奇异的经历 ，“总之你先别管我了，毕竟不是我冲上去扒人家裤子的。”

Damien发出一声小小的窒息的叹息，然后抬头去看Cyril的位置。操，他一时语塞，旁边那个金色脑袋是Nico么？Cyril和nico坐一起？这是什么针对他的特供地狱大巴，能让两个他的无辜醉酒受害者坐在一起？

“Cyril和nico坐一起！”Damien摊开手，让妞妞去看前排那两个金灿灿的脑袋，“我该怎么说，跟Cyril说很抱歉在厕所里扒了他的裤子，再跟Nico说很抱歉在扒了Cryil的裤子后给他打色情电话？！”

Nuno耸耸肩，然后合起Damien的掌心安抚着对方：“但你总要去的么，要不然在机场时去道歉？”

Damien绝望地点点头，然后缩回大巴最后面，一路上都保持着沉默直到他们终于抵达机场。

Cyril的肩膀被人从后面拍了一下，差一点把手里的护照掉地上。昨天晚上的经历让他今天一整天都魂不守舍的，脑子乱七八糟地转不过来。他回头，看见Damien垂着肩膀站在他后面，

“关于昨晚上的事情……”天，Damien觉得他要死了，他现在看到Cyril的眼睛就会想到昨晚对方高潮时的模样——对，很不幸的，他富有活力的记忆里让他在机场大巴上把他昨晚干的事情完完整整地想了起来，

Cryil愣了一下然后一下子明白对方要说什么，好吧，他必须要承认昨晚是他度过的最刺激的一个酒吧之夜，就连他搞乐队时都没有过这样色情而混乱的夜晚。

“不，没关系……”他摆摆手，想要给Damien找个借口，“人总会醉的吗，我喝醉了也会乱七八糟的。”

Damien语塞了一下，他果然还记得！操，他一想到自己昨天晚上干了什么，就想找个地缝钻进去，他甚至不知道Cryil是不是被自己强迫的！

“总之我真的很抱歉，”他垂着肩，支支吾吾地开口，“如果有什么我能做的……”

Cryil有一点想笑，他还是第一次看见Damien这么不安的表情，“真的没事，我以前搞乐队时也经常喝到烂醉，然后惊恐地发现我差点把每一个的裤子都扒下来的。”

Damien看起来似乎一点也没被他蹩脚的玩笑安抚到，反而看起来更加惊慌，脸色甚至让他怀疑男孩能直接原地起飞飞回法国。

“嗯，总之你真的不用自责，”Cryil手忙脚乱地想要让Damien平静下来，“真的，过去的事情就让他过去吧，我不在意的。”

Damien抬头看了他一眼，像是被主人发现咬了拖鞋的金毛狗狗：“好吧，总之我真的很抱歉，要是有什么我能赔罪的你一定要告诉我。”

Cryil点点头，然后带着微笑拍拍对方的肩膀示意他真的没关系。Damien看起来还想道歉，嘴巴张开又合拢，但最后还是向他点点头跑回自己放行李的地方。

“我要死了，我不行了，我可不可以原地消失。”Damien瘫回Nuno身边，心情复杂地看着Cyril拿着行李在队伍最后面等待登机，而他还有好几个人要道歉，“你应该看着我才对！”

Nuno耸耸肩，然后把switch放回随身的背包里：“我怎么看得住，你没被扔在垃圾桶旁边就不错了好不好。”

Damien叹了口气，绝望地把脸埋在手心，过了一会声音才嗡嗡地从下面传出来：“你真是个混蛋，你知道么？”

“但你还是爱我对不对？”Nuno挑起嘴角，把背包拉链拉上，然后拽起Damien把行李塞到他怀里，顺带着两张连在一起的登机牌，

“走吧，现在我们要回家了。”


End file.
